Amor Inprevisto
by Kurone-Aiko-7
Summary: La historia gira alrededor de Rin Kimura una chica de 16 años que despues de conocer a un chico se termina enamorando de el y el de ella pero el destino les dara una mala jugada y se enteraran de una verdad que tal ves afecte su relación.
1. Chico Nuevo

**_Holisss! Soy Kurone Aiko soy nueva en esto asi que este seria mi primer fic no sere buena en esto pero me esforzare y pues….espero que les guste._**

* * *

Hola soy Rin Kimura , tengo 16 años y aunque mi vida no ha sido una llena de momentos "super geniales" he tenido una bien cómoda tanto en mi casa como en la preparatoria , tengo muy buenos amigos y somos como el típico grupo de amigos están, Miku, Kaito , Gumi , Gakupo , Neru y Nero , no quiero sonar una entrometida pero pareciese que Esos pares son muy unidos y…ahora que lo pienso parece que ahí yo sobro, pero creo que es mejor, no puedo imaginarme a mi misma teniendo en la cabeza a un chico JA! Como si eso pasara , además de que casi la mitad de los chicos de mi salón se me declarara ,excepto mis amigos obviamente, a la mayoría yo ni los conozco por lo que los rechazo además de la razón ya mencionada.

-Rin! Cariño vas a llegar tarde

-Eh?... no creo que sea tan tar- , MALDICIÓN SI ES TARDE! – me cambie rápidamente para bajar a comer

-Rin, hija come mas despacio que te puedes atorar – dijo mi padre

-Es que solo tengo 10 minutos!

-Aun así, no te excedas cariño- dijo mi mama cariñosamente

-Esta bien- después de eso me despedí y Salí corriendo como si estuviera en una maratón hacia mi colegio

Maldición! Van a cerrar la puerta , CORRE RIN CORRE! No quieres que Luka-sensei te deje afuera del salón cargando baldes de agua de nuevo verdad? . pero en eso sentí como chocaba contra alguien y caía al suelo.

-Ah! L-lo siento d-de verdad yo… - mis ojos lograron captar a un chico rubio con ojos azules y con una cola amarrada.

-Fíjate por donde camina Tonta- me dijo con un tono molesto

Pero que se cree este para decirme eso, ah no esto no se quedara así

-Eh? Me hablas a mi fue tu culpa por meterte en mi camino

-¿Que pasa aquí?- ay no Luka-sensei

-E-el! Es su culpa el me choco

-Ah!? Eso no es cierto la que corría como loca hacia mi eras tu!

-¿Qué!? Yo no correría hacia ti recién te conozco , tu eres el que se metio en mi ca-

-BASTA!- dijo la maestra con semblante frió- Rin te perdono esta SOLO porque tengo que presentar a el compañero nuevo a los demás asi que entra rápidamente al salón.

-Eh?...estudiante nuevo? Acaso eres tu?

-Si y si ya oistes es mejor que entres

-Len basta!- dijo justo cuando le iba a decir algo – Rin entra..

-Si…..– pude notar como el nuevo estudiante me miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión , pero desvié mi mirada para sentarme en mi asiento que por cierto estaba al lado de la ventana y atrás de el de Miku.

-Bueno Salón, Un nuevo compañero ha venido con nosotros, por favor querido preséntate- dijo a la ves que el ya mencionado estudiante entraba.

\- Hola soy Len Kagamine gusto en conocerlos- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Muy Bien Kagamine-san , siéntate al lado de Kimura-san- en ese instante me quede helada, ahh! Esta es la peor manera de empezar.

-Kimura-san! – dijo mas fuerte

-Aquí! – dije levantando la mano sin ganas , y vi como Kagamine se dirigía a mi lado y se sentaba.

-Muy bien chicos! Empecemos la clase!- dijo luka-sensei para inmediatamente dirigirse a la pizarra

-Hey!..Rin…no notas algo extraño en el nuevo? – dijo Miku

-Ah? Como que?

-Bueno son dos cosas , 1. Te esta mirando y 2. No notas que ustedes dos son muy parecidos?- dijo Miku silenciosamente para que nadie mas que yo la escuche.

-¿A que te refie- pude notar como la persona al lado mio se parecía mucho a mi, pero como no me di cuenta!, pareciese que fuese mi yo pero versión masculina.

-Ey! Que me miras? Acaso te gusto?- dijo serio

-Pero que!?- dije sonrojándome- no idiota , no te das cuenta que..-

-¿Nos parecemos?- dijo terminando la frase

-Si…es mas parece que fuéramos ig-

-Kimura-san si tanto tiene ganas de conversar puede irse al parque!

-L-Lo siento- dije para callarme, maldición maldita bruja! Okno pero tampoco es para tanto además es culpa de el

-RINNGGG!

-Bueno chicos termino la clase no olviden hacer la tarea, pueden salir

Y esas fueron para mi las palabras mágicas para salir , me dirigi al baño , estaba solo , me quede como 10 minutos viéndome en el espejo y haciéndome una coleta para ver que , si eramos completamente iguales, es muy raro pero seguro es coincidencia , para algo se parecen mucho Nero y Neru . Salidel baño para ir al árbol donde todos nos reunimos , donde solo me encontré con Miku y Gumi.

-Hola chicas

\- Hola Rin , notastes que el nuevo se parece a ti? – dijo curiosa Gumi

-Si yo también lo note son iguales

\- Solo es coincidencia además, cambiando de tema…¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Ah?...pues ellos…están ahí!- dijo Gumi señalando a los chicos desde lejos viniendo con….Kagamine!?

-Hola chicas! – dijo Kaito muy entusiasmado

-Hola!- dijimos todas al unisono

-Hola chicas el como lo verán es Len el nuevo que se nos presento en clase – dijo Gakupo presentándolo

-Queríamos añadirlo a nuestro pequeño grupo porque es muy buena onda- dijo como siempre Nero.

-Pues yo no creo que sea tan "buena onda" que digamos- dije con una ligera pero notable molestia

-Pues si te molesto vete pues asi es mejor una carga menos para todos

-Ya! Ya! Ya! Basta tranquilos al parecer alguien empezó con el pie izquierdo- dijo de una manera sutil Kaito.

-…Bien! , pues di nos Len-kun porque viniste aquí? – pregunto interesada Miku

-Mis padres siempre trabajan por lo cual decidí venir aquí a Tokyo y vivir solo después de todo era igual aya

-Wow len y acaso trabajas?

-No , mis padres me envían una cantidad de dinero cada mes para mantenerme, creo que asi no sere una molestia para ellos – dijo en un tono

-No creo que sea una molestia para ellos tal ves solo están ocupados, después de todo eres su hijo – agrego Gakupo

-Ja! Ni siquiera eso, yo soy adoptado- dijo Kagamine como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Que!- dijimos todos al unisono excepto Kagamine-

-Como lo escucharon

-Pero…si no les importas porque te adoptaron- pregunte un poco confundida

-Por que mi abuela quería un nieto pero mis padres no podían tenerlo por lo cual me adoptaron sollo porque fue la ultima voluntad de mi abuela.

-Que mal….

Rinnngggg!

Ah! tenemos que entrar a clases vamos o sino llegaremos tarde – dijo Nero al mismo tiempo que corria.

El resto de la clase fue muy aburrida , la verdad es que en mi clase hay dos salones el A y el B , en donde yo, Miku, Len y Kaito estamos mientras que en el ve se encuentra Gumi, Nero y Neru , por lo que Miku se la pasa mas hablando con kaito que conmigo, me pregunto si le gusta , tal vez algún día se lo pregunte. Seguía pensando cuando sonó la campana para la salida.

Muy Bien chicos los veo mañana a primera hora , cuídense- dijo la Meiko-sensei antes de salir del salón.

A lo que me puse a alistar mis cosas para poder salir con Miku aunque la casa de Miku quedaba mucho mas antes que la mía pero aun así se sentía reconfortante tener a alguien con quien hablar camino a casa.

-Miku?, nos vamos?

-Ah! lo siento Rin, hoy ire de paseo con Kaito – dijo miku tímidamente

-Ok no te preocupes Miku iré sola- justo cuando me di vuelta para irme pero en eso sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo para detenerme.

-Espera…no es seguro que vayas sola, te acompaño- dijo serio Kagamine

-No es necesario además puedo cuidarme sola- me voltee para irme pero me tropecé con una silla y me raspe la rodilla.

-Auch- me había hecho un pequeño rasguño, pero en eso sentí como Kagamine me cargaba en su espalda al estilo anime – P- Pero..¿Que h-haces!?, oe! Suéltame!

-Ni siquiera puedes ver por donde vas , ya me imagino cuando te rapten

Me quede callada, tal ves debía dejar que lo haga después de todo me ahorro el viaje okno, pero aun asi no era necesario que lo haga . Durante el camino nos manteníamos en silencia parecía que me iba a quedar dormida en su espalda pero en eso recordé cuando me tropecé con el , tal ves le debía unas disculpas.

-Oe ,Kagamine y-yo…

-Deja la formalidad dime por mi nombre

-E-esta bien…Len , perdón por lo de esta mañana andaba distraída , y no me di cuenta que estabas ahí, jeje- dije a la ves con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Ah!...eso , esta bien no fue tu intención

Oh! Comprendió…creí que me gritaría o empezaría a pelear de nuevo , al parecer Len no es tan mala persona o si? , aunque después de todo se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

-Oy- digo…Len, ¿no peso?- creo que mejor me pongo a caminar no quiero ser una carga

-No tanto, no te preocupes.

-Ah esa es mi casa! – dije apuntando hacia donde se encontraba – puedes bajarme

-Ok- dijo bajándome con cuidado de el- entonces…yo seguiré mi camino , mi casa queda una cuadras mas.

-Ah! si, gracias..Len! – dije mientras el se alejaba

-De nada y hasta luego..Rin..- dijo sin mas para seguir su camino

Entre a mi casa , salude a mis padres y fui directo hacia mi habitación y me recosté en la cama , después de todo , he estado sentada y quería estirarme o al menos dormir, pero…ahora que lo pienso ese chico…no es tan malo como pensé , tal ves pueda llevarme bien con el dije sin mas para quedar dormida ante todos esos pensamientos, ha sido un dia largo.

* * *

**_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo de hoy gracias por leer nos vemos! Hasta el proximo bapitulo bye-bye! _**


	2. Acaso yo

**_Hola de nuevo , ya regrese! Y con el cap 2 , acabo de descubrir que lo que me anima a seguir este fic son sus comentarios xD me hacen sentir ganas de subir mas y mas capítulos sin detenerme aunque me duelan los dedos jeje pero bueno aquí el cap 2 espero que les guste!_**

* * *

Y así fue como 1 mes completo se pasa volando ,o al menos para mi , desde que entro Len con nosotros nos hemos vuelto mas cercanos no solo en la escuela si no afuera cuando vamos a nuestras casas, ya que la maldita de Miku sigue yéndose con Kaito ah rayos tengo celos de Kaito , pero como no si yo antes tenia a Miku , ah… pero bueno después de todo ella es muy buena amiga , y ahora que lo pienso, soy muy orgullosa , de eso pude darme cuenta cuando Len se ofreció en llevarme y yo no acepte , si no me hubiera caído no me hubiera acompañado a casa , si no me hubiera acompañado a casa , de seguro no le hubiera pedido disculpas por eso que bueno que me caí, rayos sonó masoquista o al menos para mí pero lo bueno de todo es que gracias a eso pude empezar mejor con Len .

-Hasta luego mama , ya me voy!

-Hasta luego cariño , que tengas un buen dia!

Escuche eso ultimo de mi mamá para salir corriendo rumbo al colegio , siii ahora si iba a llegar temprano y Luka-sensei no me castigara , aunque ahora que recuerdo hoy es miércoles y nos toca con MeIiko-sensei pero aun asi hasta podría llegar a pensar que seré la primera ah…eso seria como en un sueño okno pero aun así. De pronto sentí como chocaba contra alguien y caí al suelo…de nuevo.

-L-lo siento de verdad , lo sien-

-Jajaj es la segunda ves que te tropiezas conmigo , acaso te gusta hacerlo?- dijo Len con tono burlón.

-Ah! no yo….- porque estoy nerviosa!? Acaso debería estarlo?

-No te preocupes de nuevo no te fijaste por donde ibas , tal ves deberías tomarlo en cuenta – dijo a la ves que me dedicaba una sonrisa – Bueno…ya que estas aquí vamos a la escuela además falta poco.

-S-si…- que rayos me pasa… tal ves sigo atontada por la impresión.

Y así seguimos hasta llegar al colegio , no éramos los primeros pero al menos no eramos los últimos y tampoco era tarde y tampoco tendría que cargar baldes de nuevo aunque ahora que me doy cuenta , no he salido afuera por un mes!, eso es un récord! .

-Oe Rin en que piensas? – Dijo Len interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-En lo que tu no piensas

-Acaso Piensas en algún chico? , puedo ver que sonríes

-No

-Entonces…estás pensando en mi? – dijo en tono cariñoso, acercándose a mi y a la ves agarrando un poco de mi pelo

-P-PERO QUE DICES! – grite sonrojada hasta la coronilla y apartándolo de mi

-Jajaja tranquila fue broma, además si quieres puedes gritarlo mas fuerte para que los de Mexico te escuchen jajaj- dije Len entre risas

-Que cruel!- ahhh…yo y mi gran bocota – además quien piensa en ti , solo….pensaba

Porque me pongo tan nerviosa cuando dice esas cosas acaso yo… no jaja de ninguna manera , yo no podría estar enamorada de este tonto jeje….. Espera que acabo de decir, ¿¡pero qué cosas dices Rin!? Además si fuera así…el solo me vería como una amiga…nada más…pero que rayos no es que me interese si le gusto o no, además ¿¡para que quisiera saber yo eso!?.

-¿De nuevo pensando en mi?

-Callate! , cállate! Cállate! No es cierto- dije haciendo un puchero

-Jajja te ves graciosa haciendo eso

-Hola Rin, Hola Len!- dijo Miku viniendo agarrada de la mano de Kaito, pero ella al notar eso lo solto- Al parecer se llevan mejor que antes

-Tienes razón Miku parece que fueran tal para cual

-Oe eso no-

-Buenos días chicos , sin mas demora empezemos la clase de acuerdo? – dijo Meiko sensei interrumpiéndome- Bien chicos saquen su libro de biología en la pagina 202.

-Si…- respondimos todos en el salón al unisono

-Amm…., sensei! No tengo libro, se me olvido – dijo Len levantando la mano , ay no ya sabia como terminaría esto.

-Entonces préstate de la compañera de al lado Kagamine

-Si sensei- de pronto me mira , ah.. lo sabia – puedo?

-Claro – dije y junto nuestras carpetas para compartir el libro

El…estaba tan…tan cerca podía sentir como mi corazón se salía y como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta , estaba sonrojada y eso fue lo ultimo para confirmar que me había enamorado de Len ahh…pero que drama he creado ahora….tal ves mejor dejo estos sentimientos , además de que sirven si no me va a corresponder , no quiero terminar como esas chicas del típico dorama que lo única que hacen después de que no les correspondieran es tirarse a la cama y llorar , no quería terminar asi…tal vez era lo mejor.

Ringgg

Y por eso chicos no deben tomar bebidas alcohólicas en exceso, ahora si pueden salir

-Rin! , Len! Vamos con los demás hay algo importante que yo y Kaito queremos decirles a todos!

-Ok Miku , Vamos Len?

-Claro

…

-Bueno chicos yo y Kaito tenemos que decirles algo, sé que es raro que los haya llamado a todos tan de repente, aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre nos juntamos así que no sería algo raro llamarlos y ade-

-YA HABLA!- dijimos todos al unisono al parecer todos también querían saber lo que traían esos dos.

-Bueno , Bueno tranquilos , sere directo, Miku y yo ya somos novios!

-Ese Kaito!- dijeron los chicos mientras que nosotros nos conformamos con abrazar a Miku , felicitarla y desearle lo mejor.

Rinnnggggg

-Ah…que poco dura la hora libre pero bueno , Nero, Gumi..vamos, hasta luego chicos! – dijo Neru despidiéndose de nosotros.

-Hasta luego es hora de irnos vamos!- dije empezando a correr y como vi que era la primera solte una competencia – EL ULTIMO ES HUEVO PODRIDO! Muajaja- grite para salir corriendo

-Jajaj ya fuiste Kaito! – escuche como Len se reia y me estaba alcanzando hasta que llegue al salón y me senté , ah…..fue mucho para mis piernas

-Segundo! – pude ver como Len estaba junto a mi y al parecer Miku y Kaito no han venido aun jejej

-Tercera!

-Maldicion, Miku te falle, ahora soy un huevo podrido – al parecer Kaito se lo tomo muy a pecho pero de una manera aun daba gracia.

-Eso no importa , aunque seas un huevo podrido , eres MI huevo podrido ay te quiero mucho Kaito!

-Yo también Miku - Al parecer el ambiente ya se hacia incomodo para todos

-Ajam! – dijo Kiyoteru-sensei – A ver los afectos de amor afuera de la escuela por favor así que siéntense.

-Si Kiyoteru-sensei – dijeron avergonzados Kaito y Miku a la ves que se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares.

Y ahora que se me viene en mente esos dos próximamente estarán más cariñosos y melosos ah…pero bueno aunque no soporte a esas parejas al menos Miku está feliz más le vale a Kaito hacerla feliz si no….Lo castro! Okno pero aun así por las amigas TODO! . De pronto sentí como alguien me miraba voltee a donde estaba Len y me miraba con una cara que lo decía todo

"¿Acaso están pensando en mi?"

En ese instante no pude evitar sacarle la lengua a lo cual el respondió con una sonrisa

Rinnggggg

Bueno alumnos nos vemos el viernes hasta luego – dijo como ultimo para retirarse del salón

No se si soy yo pero las clases se van muy rápido cuando me pongo a pensar , creo que debería prestar mas atención o si no de esta no me salvo. Aunque lo bueno es que los maestros no se dan cuenta eso es una ventaja.

-Rin! Vamos?

-Ok

-Oye Len ahora que lo pienso no te parece aburrido estar solo en tu casa todo el dia?

-Ah? que pasa? Acaso quieres venir a mi casa?

-Ya se me ese truco y no funcionara JUM! –dije cruzándome de brazos

-Jaja ok , a veces me siento solo pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa

-E-eh!?

-Claro solo si tus padres te dan permiso

-Bueno ellos están de viaje por 8 dias asi que creo que no es necesario

-Ok entonces vamos!

* * *

_**Bueno chicos y eso es todo además si no me equivoco he subido dos capítulos en un dia , wow hasta yo me sorprendo , de paso gracias Kimi no Kisu y a Dianis Mar, por eso quisiera hacer el 3 cap ahorita mismo pero me están mandando a dormir u.u pero bueno también leere tu historia Dianis gracias! Hasta luego!.**_


	3. Fiesta!

_**Hola ! Volví y con el capítulo 3 :D ya tenía ganas de escribir lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada jeje pero tampoco quiero aburrirlos con mi vida xD así que solo empecemos de una vez!**_

* * *

-Bueno llegamos! – dijo Len tirando su mochila en el sofá

-Wow tu casa es muy espaciosa solo para ti, ¿no crees?

-Si quieres vivir conmigo esta bien no seas timida- respondio en tono burlon

-eh!? N-no es eso solo que me parece solitario

-Bueno si , tienes razón para algo te invite a mi casa no?

-Por poco te creo pervertido – de pronto sentí como se acercaba a mi y me agarraba de la mejilla.

-Yo nunca haría algo que tu no quieras- dijo casi susurrando , podía ver sus ojos ,tan profundos , sentía como me perdia en ellos , la distancia entre nosotros cada vez era menos , hasta que racapacite y me aleje de el.

-A-ah! sabes? Meiko-sensei explico lo malo de las bebidas alcoholicas pero yo una ves la vi tomando sake jee extraño no crees? – dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza , pude ver como Len paso de una mirada confundida a una divertida.

-Si…es raro, ¿no quieres algo? , últimamente no has comido nada

**TOC TOC**

-eh?.. Invitaste a alguien?

-Para nada, yo abro

-Perdón por la intromisión!- dijeron Kaito y Miku a la vez que entraban rápidamente

-Miku! , Kaito!, que hacen aquí? – pregunte sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso. Interrumpimos algo – dijo con mirada pervertida

-Ah! no pienses esas cosas Miku! – dije agitándola

-Oigan , como supieron donde quedaba mi casa?

-Los seguimos! – dijo Kaito cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa

-¿Pero por que? – pregunte

-Por que queríamos entregarles esto! – dijeron Miku y Kaito entregándonos una carta a cada uno

-Que es esto? – pregunto Len

-Es una invitación para que vayan a mi fiesta! – dijo Miku

-Pero Miku….tu cumpleaños ya paso…- ¿que se traía Miku?

-Eso ya lo se pero me dieron ganas de hacer fiesta jejej

-Y…cuándo será? – pregunto Len

-Todo lo dice en la carta!

-Miku hay que irnos aún faltan los demás

-Ah! es cierto bueno hasta luego! , no falten – dijo Miku, y con Kaito desapareció

-Bueno veamos la carta!

-Ok , Abre la tuya

-Se nota que esta carta la hizo la mismísima Miku

-¿Por qué?

-Esta toda garabateada de corazones eso es normal de ella – dije y me dispuse a leerla en voz alta

**CARTA:**

**_Querida Rin:_**

**_Te invito a mi fiesta el viernes a las 6 pm porque estará super genial!_**

**_Ademas te aviso que aunque no sea mi cumpleaños tenia ganas de hacer una_**

**_Pero quería hacerla mas interesante jejje *corazón ,corazón*_**

**_Así que será una fiesta pero de disfraces , espero que vengas!_**

**_Y para asegurarme habrán naranjas , No faltes!_**

**_Atte. Miku *corazón*_**

-Bueno tenemos dos días para escoger un disfraz- dije mientras que me dirigía a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar un disfraz porque no tendré tiempo después , deberías buscar el tuyo también

-Espera!...yo te acompaño

-No gracias! Ire sola nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo! – dije retirándome, tal vez fui muy mala pero es raro ir a comprar ropa con un chico además ni siquiera sé de qué me disfrazare, pude sentir como me caian gotas de agua , estaba lloviendo, que mal…ahora me siento mas culpable pero bueno después le pediré disculpas ahora tal vez deba concentrarme mas en lo que me disfrazare para la fiesta de Miku , después de todo no solo invitara a los de nuestro salón , si no también va a invitar a TODO la escuela , excepto a los maestros obviamente ya que asi son las fiestas al estilo Miku , y sin darme cuenta por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que estaba en la pista y que un camión venia a toda velocidad hacia mi pero era demasiado tarde para llegar a reaccionar, cuando escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre ,gire hacía donde lo escuche , pero solo pude sentir como se tiro conmigo a la vereda justo antes que pasara el camión.

-Rin! Estas bien! , Que hacías ahí parada! Oye! Rin responde! – decía un agitado Len, podía ver su sudor en la frente o tal vez simplemente era por la lluvia, pero podía sentir su agitada respiración.

-Len… - dije mientras me apartaba de el y me sentaba a su lado- ¿qué paso?- todo paso tan rápido, no pude llegar a analizar lo que paso.

-Como que , ¿que paso?, Rin! Casi te atropellan , que bueno que te seguí- dijo mientras se paraba y extendía su mano que con gusto tome.

-Me seguiste? Porque?

-Me dejaste como si nada en mi casa! Eso me ofendió – dijo desviando la cara

-Len…- lagrimas salieron de mis ojos- Gracias…-dije mientras lo abrazaba después de todo estaba abrumada por lo sucedido

-Tonta…no deberías estar andando en la pista como si nada , debes fijarte por donde vas- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza – ¿No estas herida verdad?

-Estoy bien…me puedes acompañar a casa por favor

-Claro , pero primero..-dijo mientras me ponía su chaqueta encima de mi cabeza- no quiero que te enfermes- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Después de llegar a mi casa me despedí de Len y lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño para luego meter la ropa a la lavadora y al parecer no le había entregado la chaqueta a Len , tal vez se lo entregaría después por ahora solo quería descansar , tome un vaso de naranja y me sente frente al televisor a ver si podía encontrar algo bueno en el.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

-RIN! , DESPIERTA!- grito Miku despertándome

-Eh? Miku que haces?- dije medio somnolienta

-Te despierto , porque eras la única en el salón cuando entre

-Si lo se, llegue primera , pero tampoco tenían que gritarme tan fuerte

-Jejeje perdón

-Len no ha llegado?

-Nop, porque? Tan desesperada de verlo estas?

-E-eh!? N-no es eso- dije sonrojándose- es solo que le tengo que devolver su chaqueta

-Buenos días! – dijo Len mientras entraba al salón

-Hablando del rey de roma , bueno! Me voy afuera a repartir invitaciones! , ya vuelvo

-Len!- dije mientras me paraba para entregarle su chaqueta- toma! Me olvide de dártela

-Ah! gracias , se me había olvidado

-Len…de que te vas a disfrazar?

-Aun no lo se los chicos y yo saldremos esta tarde para encontrar disfraces y tu?

-Aprovechare para decirle a Miku y a las chicas para que me acompañen a comprarlos

-Mas te vale no andar distraída por la calle- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi- no me gustaría que te pasara nada mi querida Rin.

-P-pero que estas diciendo!?- antes de que siguiera fui interrumpida por un portazo

-MIKU!

-Neru? – dijimos Len y yo confundidos

-Donde esta Miku! – grito furiosa mientras los demás alumnos que entraban la miraban raro

-Ella se fue hace un rato ¿P-porque?- pregunte nerviosa

-Me dijo que no podía disfrazarme de celular! , mira aquí lo dice en su carta, pero esto no se quedara asi ahorita mismo la busco! – dijo sin más para echar a correr

-Ah…pero que escándalo- se quejó Len

-Así es Neru jeje la última vez que se molestó con Miku la persiguió por todo la preparatoria

-Ya veo, oye ya que paso por tu casa , te parece si vamos juntos a la fiesta?

-A-ah? c-claro!

-Hola chicos! – decía Kaito sentándose- saben ¿dónde está Miku?

-A ella….esta ahí- decía Len mientras escuchamos como Gritaba Miku

-Kyaaaaaaaa!- gritaba Miku mientras se ocultaba desesperadamente atrás de Kaito

-Miku! No me digas que…

-Neru…Me….Persiguió..por todo la preparatoria- dijo calmando su rápida respiración

-MIKU! , Ya se que estas aquí! Y ya te vi!- dijo Neru caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Miku mientras que los demás observaban atónitos.

-Neru! Esta bien, esta bien si quieres te dejo hacer eso pero ya no quiero correr por favor! – decía Miku mientras le rogaba.

-Claro que no! Seguirás corriendo por no haberme dejado disfrazarme de eso!

-Pero si ya te dije que si!

-Neru! – todos volteamos de donde venia esa voz

-Nero!

-Neru vamos las clases están por empezar – decía Nero con voz angelical

-Claro! , gracias Miku bye!

-Pero que rayos?- decía un Len confundido

-Siempre termina así – respondimos yo y Kaito

-Por poco crei que moriría…de nuevo –Suspiro Miku para sentarse en su asiento

-Hola chicos , Vamos saquen sus libros de Ingles y empecemos la clase- dijo Luka-sensei

.

.

.

Ringggg

-Bien chicos pueden salir!

-Miku! Vamos?

-Lo siento Rin tengo que repartir con Kaito las demás invitaciones

-Ah! esta bien si les ayudo?

-Claro! Entre mas mejor!

-Entonces yo también – dijo Len

-Gracias chicos nos están bajando una carga de encima, bueno separémonos!

-Rin! Te acompaño a entregar las invitaciones

-Claro! Vamos hay que empezar!- dije emprendiendo mi marcha con Len –disculpa estas invitado a la fiesta de Miku Hatsune te esperamos ahí!- era lo que decía a toda persona que se me cruzaba

-Rin-chan! – de pronto escuche una voz familiar

-Oh! Oliver que bueno verte

-Jejej lo mismo digo

-No de verdad! Que bueno verte hace mucho que no hablaba contigo

-Si tienes razón , después de todo nuestros salones quedan muy lejos, la ultima ves estaban cerca

-Si , que nostalgia

-Te extrañe tanto Rin!- dijo e inesperadamente me abrazo, pero de repente sentí una incomoda mirada

-Toma! – dije Len dándole la invitación a Oliver mientras que este se separaba- estas invitado a la fiesta de Hatsune Miku te esperamos y hasta luego , Vamos Rin! –dijo Len jalándose del brazo

-Eh? Hasta luego Oliver!- sentí como Len me agarraba fuertemente el brazo- Len suéltame! Me duele! –dije a la ves que este desaflojo su agarre y se dio vuelta para verme

-Ya es tarde, hay que volver al salón

-Ah..si vamos

Rinngggg!

Después de eso la clase de Matemática que nos toco , como siempre estaba aburrida , por lo que me paraba pasando papelitos con Miku para conversar de la fiesta , y de los disfraces para acordar para salir a comprarlos ese mismo día.

..

Rinnggg!

-Bueno me retiro hasta mañana chicos

-Miku vamos a buscar a Gumi y a Neru!

-Claro! – me respondió Miku

-Gumi , Neru! Vayámonos!- gritaba Miku como siempre

-Eh? Para que? – pregunto Gumi

-Para comprar los disfraces para la fiesta!

-Ah es cierto bueno vamos!

-Y yo me disfrazare de Teléfono!

-Si…Neru lo acepto vamos a buscar los disfraces!

-Si!...- gritamos todas al unisono para ir a las tiendas de disfraces

Ese día seria muy largo no solo para encontrar los disfraces si no también para probárnoslos y decidirnos aun no tengo en cuenta que tipo de disfraz quiero pero ya me decidiré con las demás chicas.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 3… creo si!3 disculpen es que ando perdida ejejje además estaba media ansiosa para hacer otras cosas pero tampoco iba a dejar el fic a medias , pero bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo! Bye!.**_


	4. Salida de Chicas

_**Holiwisss! Adivinen que! Me llevaran al hospital D: , es que están loquitos y creen que estoy mal y me van a hacer un chequeo médico , así que quería escribir antes de que me llevaran porque planeaba escribir por la mañana pero dado esto no podre así que me adelante xD bueno ahora si comencemos!**_

* * *

-Bien!, este es el plan- decía Miku mientras se ponía en frente de nosotras- Entraremos a la tienda que está al lado de la heladería y tendremos como mínimo una hora para encontrar unos disfraces! ¿Listas?

-No crees que deberíamos tener más tiempo-dijo Gumi

-Nop, porque luego de esto tengo que salir con Kaito!

-Ok – dijimos todas a excepción de Miku

-Entonces…vamos!

Cuando entre a la tienda pude notar que esta era inmensa y no solo eso tenía muchos disfraces , lo que haría más complicado escoger, al principio pude notar un traje de princesa pero estaba segura de que Miku lo usaría así que mejor se lo dejo a ella, lo siguiente fue que me encontré con muchos trajes de policía, hada , pirata , vampiro, fantasma y hasta de conejita sexy! Pero no sería una buena opción ya que eso sería muy atrevido para mí , hasta que me fije en un hermoso disfraz , era el de un ángel , consistía en un hermoso vestido blanco con diseños dorados en los extremos , que en la parte de atrás se cerraba con pequeños lazos del mismo color , también con un collar blanco que en el medio tenía una esfera de color azul , las alas medianas de un color blanco como el vestido pero con un toque de celeste en las puntas de las plumas que sobresalían fuera de esta y unos tacones blancos decorados con un diamante azul en medio de estas ,tan brillante y me aliviaba el hecho de que los tacos no sean tan altos , simplemente hermoso y nada mejor como un toque personal dije adhiriendo mi cintillo blanco , un conjunto perfecto , y para cuando termine ya había terminado la hora.

-Chicas ya terminaron!? – gritaba Miku

-Si!

-Bien pues paguemos y salgamos! – dicho esto compramos los disfraces y salimos de la tienda

-Y bien chicas que disfraz se compraron? – decía Gumi interesada – yo me compre uno de Gatita!

-Yo de un IPhone 6!

-Yo de princesa!

-Y yo de ángel – dije para terminar

-Wow estoy segura que a los chicos les encantara! – decía Miku alegremente

-Mmm.. Miku no más te digo que es tarde y tienes que ir a tu cita con Kaito- dije, después de todo Miku siempre se olvida de todo.

-Eh! Tienes razón! Bueno chicas hasta mañana, adiós!- dijo para irse corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Bueno chicas me voy a mi casa – dije despidiéndome de ellas para volver a mi solitaria casa

Cuando regrese a mi casa , me dispuse a hacer la tarea de hoy , para luego prepararme una rica pero pequeña cena cuando de repente sonó mi celular, creí que era Miku pero me equivoque era un número desconocido ,tal vez mis padres me estén llamando desde otro celular pensé para sin más contestar.

-Hola? ¿Quién es?

-La vieja Ines – al instante pude reconocer esa voz.

-Len?

-Que pasa te estas hipnotizando con mi hermosa voz?

-Ya quisieras tú, solo quería preguntarte como sabes mi número

-Le pregunte a Kaito

-Ya veo…y porque me llamas?

-Quería preguntarte de que te vas a disfrazar

-No es importante que lo sepas

-Pues quiero saber

-Pues no te lo diré

-Al menos dime una pista!

-Está bien, mm...es blanco y se parece a un ave

-Ok gracias nos vemos!

-Espera! Para q- iba a seguir pero escuche el sonido de que había colgado

Ah….ese chico que tiene de bueno para que me guste tiene muchos defectos! Aunque a la vez, últimamente ha estado raro conmigo, ha sido más lindo, tierno y sobre todo protector Pero aun así, lo que yo siento por él es algo inevitable jeje , después de todo Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta , confuso pero cierto ojala algún día pueda decirle estos sentimientos a Len.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

-Perdon no se volverá a repetir Kiyoteru-sensei de verdad lo siento – otra ves había llegado tarde

-Esta bien Kimura-san pero que sea la ultima vez, entra

-Con permiso –dije a la vez que me sentaba en mi lugar

-Bueno continuemos con la clase!

-Pss…Rin ¿ que paso? ¿De nuevo se te pegaron las sabanas?-Dijo Len

-No tonto…solo. Me quede dormida eso es todo.

Querian la verdad? Pues aquí esta casi casi me desmayo en el baño y como había una cosa filuda me raspe un poco la muñeca, no fue tan grave pero si me dolio por lo que la vende y todo eso me tomo mucho tiempo por lo cual llegue tarde y si no se lo dije a Len es porque me aburre tener que contarle todo jeje.

.

.

.

**Rinnnggg!**

-Listo chicos pueden salir nos vemos la próxima semana!

-Kaito ,Rin, Len , vamos con los demás-decia Miku mientras nos jalaba

-Ok pero no nos jales Miku! Nosotros tenemos pies!

-Jejej oki perdón

-Hola chicos! –decia Gumi

-Hola! – dijimos todos

-Ok empecemos rápido! – decía Miku mientras se sentaba rápidamente debajo del árbol – Les contare como va la fiesta vale?

-Si!- dijimos todos

-Bien pues….es PERFECTA! Ya quiero que vayan! Hay de todo! Y no solo eso traje un escenario para cantar!- dijo Miku a la vez que me daba un par de codazos – Ya sabes a que me refiero Rin!

-Eh!? Acaso quieres que cante?

-Siiiii

-M-Miku! Yo no soy muy buena cantando además ni siquiera me avisastes para preparan una canción!

-No importa Rin! canta esa canción que me dijistes que te la sabias al pie de la letra!

-No se Miku…

-Porfisss al menos una! –ay no Miku estaba poniendo los ojos de perrito, mi debilidad!

-Ah!... está bien, pero solo una!

-Eh!, gracias Rin! además si cantas bonito ¿no es cierto?- en ese momento todos levantaron la mano, hasta Len

-Len..tú no has oído cantar a Rin verdad? – pregunto Gakupo

-No, pero intuyo que lo hará sorprendente- dijo volteando hacia mí y guiñándome el ojo haciendo que yo me sonrojara

-Wuhhhh! – decían todos

-Aquí se respira amor! – decía Nero

-Además que el de Miku y Kaito sí!- agrego Neru

-E-es mejor que volvamos a nuestros salones ya empezaran las clases- dije para que seguidamente nos fuéramos a nuestros respectivos salones.

**Rinnnggg**

-Buenas Tardes alumnos, sin más demora empecemos con la clase de comunicación!

No sé por qué pero siempre me da un sueño terrible en comunicación, a veces no se cómo me aguanto el tremendo sueño ,pero bueno son cosas de la vida que no se pueden explicar…o al menos para mi.

.

.

.

**Ringgg!**

-Bueno Alumnos disfruten su fin de semana nos vemos!

-Rin! vamos?

-Si

El camino fue silencioso pero cómodo, de una manera se sentía tranquilo estando al lado de Len.

-Bueno Rin, paso por tu casa a las 6 para ir a la casa de Miku, hasta luego!

-Si! , Hasta luego! – dije despidiéndome de Len a lo que paso seguido me adentre a mi casa- Ah!...Bueno Rin tienes 4 horas para verte deslumbrantemente hermosa y para decidir que canción cantar aunque se me todas ya pensare después, primero! Ropa!

Y así prácticamente me pase toda la tarde en eso, me bañe y me puse mi disfraz y me empecé a pintarme , pero luego me lo borre ya que tampoco era tan necesario , además no quería parecer payaso , por lo que opte por rizarme un poco las puntas de mi cabello y ta-dan! Que de una hermosura okno pero al menos para mi punto de vista si jejeje , de pronto escuche el sonido del timbre a lo que agarre mi pequeño bolso blanco y me dirigí hasta la puerta. Esta será una noche larga!

* * *

_**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ah! Estoy derrotada pero al menos pude escribir un poco jeje no quiero que me inyecten Y.Y pero bueno que puedo hacer u.u nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye! n.n**_


	5. Un Ángel Caído

_**Holiss! Perdón por demorarme en subir el capítulo 5 jeje es que al parecer si estaba mal, pero lo bueno es que ahora estoy mejor, yeih! Y pues como ahora ya estoy mejor dije "oh rayos el capítulo 5 " y me vinieron ganas de no sé dónde para escribirlo xD por lo que estoy muy entusiasmada, pero bueno; empecemos!**_

* * *

-Listo Len, vayámonos! – dije al abrir la puerta y pude notar una mirada sorprendida de su parte pero también vi su disfraz que consistía en, una camisa gris, pantalones negros , corbata negra , un gran abrigo negro , unos cuernos en la cabeza y en su espalda unas alas medianas de murciélagos, se había disfrazado de demonio.- Ey! Tan fea estoy?

-E-eh!? N-no para nada, de hecho…te ves muy hermosa- decía mientras sentía como me comía con la mirada a lo cual me sonroje.

-B-bueno es mejor que vayamos a la casa de Miku- dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

A decir verdad, el traje de Len no estaba nada mal de hecho parecía algo elegante y rudo a la vez , pero ya me di cuenta porque me había llamado y me había preguntado de mi disfraz , aunque no haya igualdad se siente la intención de Len .

-Len... ¿porque te disfrazaste de demonio?

-Porque tú te disfrazaste de ángel – admitió Len

-me lo suponía- dije en un susurro

-Rin... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la muñeca?

-Ah! , me lo hice esta mañana pero no es grave, no te preocupes

-Eres una descuidada- dijo en tono burlón

-No es cierto, el baño me tomo de sorpresa – dije haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja un ángel haciendo un puchero, eso no se ve todos los días

-Ah! eres molesto!

-QUE ONDA PAR DE TORTOLITOS! – decía Gumi mientras nos abrazaba

-Gumi! , Que haces aquí? – dije sorprendida

-Como que¿ qué haces aquí? , aquí es la fiesta! ,¿ tan distraída andas Rin?- dijo Gumi dándome codazos.

-Puedo ver que te disfrazaste de Gatita, Gumi – dijo Len señalando el su disfraz – No te queda nada mal.

-Ah! si, ustedes se ven muy bien con esos disfraces les quedan muy bien

-Chicas! Y Len! Qué bueno que vinieron! – decía una Miku alegre

-Miku! – dije para tirarme a abrazarla.

-Hola Rin! te ves muy bella , dime! ¿Cómo me veo?- en eso pude notar el disfraz de Miku, era…, era…una princesa…puerro?

-Miku…ese disfraz…- decía Gumi acercándose lentamente

-Eres la princesa puerro? – pregunte sin mas

-Siiii

-Kya! Te queda tan mono! – gritamos Gumi y yo

-Jeje lo sabía Kaito tiene uno igual pero de príncipe helado

-Enserio!?

-Si! Vamos mejor entremos ustedes son los últimos

-Si!

-Me siento ignorado –alcance escuchar a Len a lo lejos

La verdad es que la Mansión de Miku era muy grande ya que habían muchísimas personas parecía que la tienda de disfraces hubiera cobrado vida y se vino aquí puesto que Miku había invitado a toda la preparatoria y se dividían en la sal donde la sala 1 era la sala de baile que era muy amplia y a las esquinas se encontraban los bocaditos ¡Yumii! , mientras que en la sala 2 era el patio trasero donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un gran escenario donde se suponía que alguien iba a cantar, lo bueno es que estas dos salas se encontraban lejos una de cada una por lo cual la música se distinguía como en la sala 1 la pasiva y en la sala 2 la bullera.

-Hola chicas y Len!- decía Kaito con su traje de príncipe helado

-Dale con lo mismo – decía Len – Ah! se te ve bien Kaito.

-Lo mismo para todos!

-Bueno, bueno van a alagarse entre sí sin ver mi hermoso disfraz?- decía Neru acompañada de Nero saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

-Hola chicos! – Dije mientras veía el disfraz de Neru y Nero- al parecer los dos se disfrazaron de celular.

-Nonono él es un IPhone 5 y yo soy el IPhone 6

-Yo no les veo diferencia – dijo Gakupo ahora todos salen de la nada

-Wow que genial tu traje de samurái Gakupo- dijo Nero

-Te demoraste mucho Gakupo- dijo Len

-Es que los fui a buscar en el patio trasero jeje

-Ah! Rin! es cierto!, es hora de entrar al escenario!- dijo Miku señalando al escenario del jardín trasero –¿Estas preparada?

-No me aprendí ninguna canción!

-Eh!

-Jajaja, no aprendí ninguna canción porque ya me la sé de memoria

-Ay que mala me asustastes pero bueno te presentare al publica, subirás y cantaras! Ok?

-Sii

-Y…dime ¿que vas a cantar?

-Julieta

-Bien pues vamos!, no se olviden de hacerle barra a Rin! – decía Miku a los demás mientras nos alejábamos para ir directo al escenario no estaba nerviosa porque normalmente ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de presentaciones.

-A VER GENTE SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO!- gritaba Miku por el micrófono hacia el público era un poco gracioso.

-SII!

-NO ESCUCHO!

-SIIIIII!

-QUE NO ESCUCHO!

-SORDAAAAAAA!

-OK! Que pesados, PERO BUENO! RECIBAMOS CON FUERTES APLAUSOS A RIN KIMURA QUE NOS CANTARA…JULIETA!

Se podían escuchar los gritos de la gente y gracias al llamado de Miku me dispuse a subir al escenario.

-Hola soy Kimura Rin y cantare Julieta..gracias

**Dormir solo dentro de este libro ilustrado**

**No debo olvidar mis recuerdos**

**No debo olvidar mi nombre**

**Yo soy inconsciente de que en algún lugar lejano**

**Nuestra promesa se ahogó**

**Trato de orar en ese lugar,**

**pero al final mi oración es inútil**

**Mi esperanza esta encerrada en una jaula**

**Sólo sus ojos, sólo su mirada,**

**me dan ganas de volver a esos días**

**Estamos atados por un sentimiento invisible**

**Lo que no está mal somos nosotros dos**

**Yo entiendo sólo ahora**

**Cada día un deseo sin fin,**

**desaparece de este paisaje.**

**En un momento me siento como si yo no existiera**

**Estoy completamente mojada por las lágrimas**

**Más allá de este mundo cerrado**

**Quiero encontrarte para recordar**

**¿Mi sonrisa donde esta?**

**Dirijo la punta de la hoja hacia mí**

**Así que para eliminarme de este mundo**

**Mi deseo definitivamente se ha derretido**

**Cuando fue coloreada por mí solo como yo**

**Estos son mis lamentos que nadie ve**

**Me encantó cuando cantábamos juntos a pesar del dolor que sentía, pero ahora**

**Es como si el mundo se acabara aquí**

**Dormir solo dentro de este libro ilustrado**

**Veo en ella una respuesta que se ha grabado,**

**pero ¿qué significa?**

**La repetición de esta tragedia en este paisaje no**

**¿Qué está mal somos nosotros dos**

**Yo entiendo sólo ahora**

**Defendiendo un día sin fin**

**Voy a desaparecer junto con él en este escenario**

**Hey, mostrarme otra vez tu sonrisa**

**「Romeo...」**

Después de eso escuche muchos gritos y aplausos de parte del público me sentía como una cantante hasta que vi la seña de Miku para que me retirara.

-Gracias a todos! – dije por ultimo para despedirme, mientras que Miku subía al escenario.

-QUE TAL GENTE! QUIEREN MAS!?

-SI!

-PUES QUE PENA ESO ERA LO UNICO!

-OH…- al parecer Miku los desanimo pero tampoco quería cantar más, después de todo le dije a Miku que solo cantaría una además de que me sentía un poco mareada de seguro ha de ser por bajar rapido. De pronto sentí como alguien pasaba cerca de mí para dirigirse al escenario ¿Kaito?...no….era… ¿¡Len!?

-EH!? AL PARECER TENEMOS A ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERE CANTAR

-SIIII! –gritaba fuertemente el público

-PUES RECIBAMOS CON FUERTES APLAUSOS A LEN KAGAMINE!

-¿Qué tal? Soy Len Kagamine y cantare Romeo. – Esperen! Romeo? Es como…mi canción seria…como la versión de Romeo.

**Mirando una tragedia, yo cantaba sobre una comedia**

**¿Puedes reírte estúpidamente de esto?**

**El final que nosotros elegimos va hacia ese futuro que tanto queremos**

**Incluso en ese sueño que hilamos nosotros mismos**

**Veo tu sonrisa en el agrietado cielo.**

**Dentro de este escenario de aspecto doloroso**

**El pequeño futuro que vimos**

**Queremos protegerlo**

**Resonando, sin resultado alguno**

**Dentro de las campanadas de la muerte**

**Mi vida se detiene con tu voz.**

**El mundo encerrado aprende en la soledad**

**¿Puede el miserable de mi amarte?**

**Forcé a mi voz a gritar tu nombre**

**Pero con el tiempo se extinguió.**

**Mis lágrimas descienden sobre el borroso mundo.**

**Dentro de la desesperación que se muestra**

**Con alas la esperanza que vi, ahora y en el pasado**

**La pequeña luz en la palma de mi mano**

**Cae lejos de estos ojos**

**Con las campanadas de la muerte**

**Paran mis lágrimas en forma de voz.**

**En este escenario de aspecto doloroso,**

**En el pequeño futuro que vivimos en el pasado.**

**Queremos recordar incluso, la soledad**

**Con una canción de despedida**

**Junto con el cese de las campanas de la muerte**

**Reflejamos ser una pareja solitaria para siempre.**

**Voy a sonreír una vez mas**

**「Julieta...」**

-EHHH!- se escuchaba los gritos del publico

-WOW HASTA YO ME SORPRENDÍ PERO BUENO SI QUIEREN SEGUIR CANTANDO PUEDEN TURNARSE PARA SALIR! , SOLO TIENEN QUE….

Perdí totalmente lo que decía Miku, debido a que Len bajaba del escenario con una gran sonrisa para dirigirse hacia mí

-¿Qué tal lo hice? – fue lo que salió de sus labios

-Fue genial pero….como es que es tan parecida a mi canción? Y tiene tantas conexiones?

-Ah! eso… yo había hecho Romeo hace un tiempo con letra distinta pero al escuchar tu canción fue mas que genial y nuevas letras surgieron , me deje llevar en el escenario , digamos…en otras palabras….tu me inspirastes , gracias.

-A-ah! de nada! Fue muy genial , digo… cantaste muy bien!

-Tu también

-Los dos cantaron bien! – Decía Miku bajando de las escaleras- estuvieron geniales pero mejor vayámonos al salón de baile que aquí va a empezar el ruido.

Nos dirigimos al salón de baile para encontrarnos con los demás, el salón parecía calmado además de que solo contaba con pocas personas ya que la mayoría fue atraída por el mini concierto del patio trasero.

-Chicos cantaron genial! – fueron lo que nos dijeron

\- Acaso habían coordinado para cantar por turnos? – pregunto Gumi

-Nada de eso yo solo cante mi canción y Len la suya no es cierto ¿Len?

-Si…solo le cambie un poco la letra para que haya conexión entre las dos

-Wow Len eres rápido – decía Gakupo

-Hubiera sido genial si lo hubiéramos grabado- agrego Kaito

\- yo lo grabe todo con mi celular! después se los paso, vamos a la zona de wi-fi Nero!- dijo Neru arrastrando al pobre de Nero

-Gakupo! Ven vamos a pedir algo de comer por allá- dijo Gumi llevándose lejos a Gakupo

-Bueno chicos diviértanse! Yo me voy con Kaito! – dijo Miku para irse de la mano con Kaito

Esperen! Si Gakupo, Gumi, Miku , Kaito , Neru y Nero se fueron. Entonces… solo quedamos Len y yo…Ah! que hago! Me voy!? Le digo Algo!? Ah! Piensa Rin! , en realidad no puedo pensar bien si estoy nerviosa eso y cuando estoy cerca de Len.

-Rin…

-E-eh! P-pasa algo Len? – estaba… ¿sonrojado? Pero…¿porque se puso así tan de repente?

-Rin-chan!

-Eh!? Oliver?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte…a solas- dijo fijando su mirada en Len, que parecía que estuviera molesto por la presencia de Oliver.

-C-claro, espera! Len me decías algo?

-No, no es nada

-Ah…ok – dije para alejarme con Oliver casi al extremo del Salón – y…que era lo que me querías decir Oliver?

-Rin…hace tiempo que nos conocemos y… había algo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo, y es que….tu…tu me gustas!

Había escuchado bien? , yo le gustaba a Oliver?

-Q-Que?

-Me gustas Rin! por favor se mi novia!

-Oliver…yo…lo siento, de verdad lo siento yo solo puedo verte como un amigo.

-Rin…está bien, comprendo

-Me alegra escuchar eso, gracias por comprender, nos vemos! – dije para retirarme, me dio mucha pena Oliver pero era cierto , yo no sentía nada que no pasaba más de una simple amistad , a mi me gusta Len…aunque tal vez termine como Oliver.

De repente sentí un mareo fuerte, donde perdí la vista y caí al suelo , de hecho no sentí cuando caí solo perdí el conocimiento , sentía como volvía abrir los ojos pero estaba tirada en el suelo y podía ver un poco , como la gente me rodeaba y escuchaba cosas como "llamen a la ambulancia" o "tranquilo no le pasara nada" ,fue lo último que escuche para volver a caer rendida como a un Ángel Caído.

* * *

_**Soy mala para los títulos lo se ;-; Asdsasda estoy cansada xD pero ya termine Yeih! Y si esas son las canciones de Rin y Len -Julieta- y la de Len –Romeo- me las encontré y dije… porque no xD además no se ustedes pero sentí pena por Oliver ;-; , y sobre lo que le paso a Rin...les dije ¿no? Me fui al hospital xD asdasd mejor me voy que tengo que dormir me tratan como perro D: (okno xD) bye hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	6. Recuperacíon

_**Kurone Aiko presente! Y lista para mostrarles el capítulo de hoy :D**_

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, solo me veía en una camilla de hospital y…, esperen ¿una camilla de hospital? , ¿Estoy en el hospital? , Acaso… ¿no estaba en la fiesta de Miku?, como termine aquí? , de repente fije mi mirada a unos asientos que se encontraban cerca de mi camilla y ahí técnicamente estaban todos mis amigos, estaba Miku, Kaito, Gumi , Gakupo , Neru , Nero y Len. Cada uno está durmiendo bien cómodo o al menos eso me parecía, primero estaban Miku y Kaito abrazados, después Gumi ,con Gakupo durmiendo en sus rodillas y Nero y Neru pegados y por ultimo Len pegado al muro.

-Eh?.., chicos….

-Rin?… , ah! Rin despertaste! – Decía Len mientras se paraba rápidamente- ¿Estas bien?

-Len… ¿qué hora es?¿que día es hoy? ¿Porque estoy en el hospital? Y ¿porque todos están aquí?

-Bien… son las… 9:30, hoy es sábado, estas en el hospital porque te desmayaste en medio de la fiesta y… todos decidimos quedarnos hasta que despiertes.

-¿Me desmaye? Qué raro… y ya saben ¿porque?

-No , el doctor traerá el análisis dentro de un rato

-Ya veo…

-Rin…¿qué te dijo Oliver? – eh? Porque pregunta eso tan de repente – No es que sea chismoso , solo que se te veía rara.

-Ah! Oliver… pues…- no creo que sea necesario ocultarle el hecho de que Oliver se me confeso – Oliver me dijo para ser su novia – eh!? Que digo? Aunque…si lo hizo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y lo aceptaste!? Rin! – decía Len casi a gritos

-N-no, yo solo lo veo como un amigo, además baja la voz despertaras a los demás- dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Ah!.. Menos mal – dijo en un susurro que pude llegar a oír - No me gustaría verte en manos de otro.- dijo un poco más audible.

-Eh? ¿P-porque dices eso?

-Porque yo…

-Rin! Te despertaste!- decía Miku mientras los demás empezaban a despertarse.

-Yo debería decir eso jaja

-Nos asustaste creíamos que te pasaría algo – decía Gumi

-Dime tus síntomas Wikipedia ayudara – decía Neru sacando su celular – Nero tu busca en tusalud!

-Yo quería buscar en Wikipedia , pero está bien

-Me siento bien, aunque tengo un poco de náuseas y hambre

-Estoy seguro que un helado te hará mejor!

-Señorita Kimura tengo los análisis listos! Tome

-Gracias pero me podía decir lo que tengo exactamente – tengo los análisis pero mejor que me lo lea el doctor, me ahorro mi tiempo okno pero prefiero que lo haga el.

-Claro! Con todo gusto, señorita Kimura , usted padece de anemia

-¿Anemia? – dijimos todos

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que la anemia no ha llegado a más y no ha avanzado por lo cual tiene una salida y puede recuperarse, solo asegúrese de comer debidamente y le recomiendo algunos suplementos alimenticios para que se pueda recuperar rápidamente y que descanse durante unos 3 días por lo mínimo para llegar a una recuperación completa.

\- Gracias doctor, no se preocupe me asegurare de comer bien

-Y nosotros! – dijeron los demás

-Me alegra que se preocupen por su amiga, les daré los suplementos y le daré de alta a la paciente, síganme por favor.

-Siii

Luego de que me dieran de alta nos fuimos a una tienda de ropa porque como la única ropa que teníamos eran nuestros disfraces decidimos comprar algo simple para el momento. Al final todos compramos lo mismo un short negro y un polo naranja, Aunque me di cuenta de que por un rato Gakupo desapareció y al rato volvió con unas bolsas y siguió nuestro paso como si nada, para después dirigirnos hacia mi casa, puesto que mis amigos querían cuidarme.

-Chicos enserio no es necesario que me cuiden- dije mientras abria la puerta dejando que todos entraran

-Rin-chan! Estás enferma ya escuchaste al doctor debes cuidarte y comer bien – dijo Gumi mientras me dejaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos hasta el domingo en la noche – dijo Miku

-Eh!? Tanto!? ¿Sus padres no se preocuparan?

-Neru y Nero se encargaron de eso – dijo Kaito

-Sip y no solo eso, también cocinaremos para ti un gran festín! – decía Gakupo mientras se ponía un sombrero de chef al igual que todos

-E-ENSERIO!?

-SI TODOS COCINAREMOS PARA TI! – dijeron mientras se ponían manos a la obra

Me resulto un poco preocupante porque llegaba a escuchar sonidos y me ponía curiosa tanto que me daban ganas de ir pero me dijeron que me quedara sentada en el sofá viendo tv ya que estos no querían que vieran lo que cocinaran.

-Noooooo , ¿¡porque le echaste eso!?- escuche gritar a Neru

-Kya! ¿Que es esto? – gritaba Gumi

-¿Que rayos le echaron? – grito Nero

-Es un puerro! Fue Miku y su puerro! – se escuchó a Gumi

-Es que Kaito le hecho helado y creí que yo también podía echar un puerro!

-Kaito!

\- PERDON NO FUE MI INTENCION ES QUE CREI QUE ESE ERA EL POSTRE!

-Pues no! Ese es la cena! – decía Gakupo

-Esperen si esa es la cena entonces ¿qué es eso?- decía Len

-Ese es la cena – dijo Miku

-Nooo ese es el postre!- grito Neru

-Chicos ya está la comida? – grite desde la sala- ya son las 2:40

-S-si Rin espera un rato , ve sentándote en la mesa que ahorita vamos

-Listo ya llame para que traigan comida china! – escuche decir a Kaito , si no podían cocinar no se hubieran esforzado en hacerlo.

-Viva! Estamos salvados! – gritaba Nero

-Pero hay que deshacernos de esa cosa! Para mi que se mueve- decía Len

-Yo me encargo de eso- escuche decir a Miku- LA COMIDA VOLADORA!

-NOOOOO

**SPLASHH!**

-Eh!? Había vidrio…rayos…pero al menos voló

-Que rayos fue eso – dije adentrándome a la cocina- eh? Mi ventana…

-Perdona Rin! no te preocupes yo llamare al reparador de ventanas y estará listo, Neru! Llama al reparador de ventanas.

-Ok….

-E-está bien….y…la comida? – cuando dije eso todos se congelaron, jaja lo que no sabían es que yo ya sabía que no hicieron nada , de pronto sono el timbre.

-Ah! la comida! Digo..mm. siéntense todos en la mesa ahora traigo la comida!- dijo Miku emocionada dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras que yo y los demás nos sentábamos en la mesa.

-En realidad todo nos salio mal y pedimos comida china – dijo Len quien estaba a mi costado

-Jaja ya lo sabia ,no se preocupen la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Y aquí esta la comida china! – dijo Miku poniéndola en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-Gracias por la comida – dijimos todos al unisono para empezar a comer.

Despues de terminar cada uno la comida empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales y nos reíamos básicamente de las tonterías que decíamos fue una tarde muy divertida y estupenda a diferencia de los otros días que la pasaba casi sin comer y sola , entre amigos el ambiente es mas alegre y colorido , un cuarto de risas eso era lo que parecía pero todo tiene su fin por lo cual había llegado la hora de dormir, las chicas habían dormido conmigo y los chicos terminaron por dormir en la sala.

Al dia siguiente me desperté y lo primero que sentí fue a Miku encima mio , mi cama es pequeña y solo para una persona ,por lo cual es perfecta para mí pero el dia de anoche Miku quería dormirse conmigo en mi cama pero logre convencerla diciéndole que no cabríamos y que el piso era suave , sin embargo al parecer Miku siguió con su objetivo de dormir conmigo.

-Miku…pesas…sal…- dije con un leve intento de empujarla pero esta cayo al suelo

-Ah! Rin! me empujaste!

-N-no es cierto! Estabas encima mío y te caíste!

-Au pero me dolió

-Etto Rin tengo hambre – dijo Gumi somnolienta

-Yo también – dijo Neru alzando su mano

-Ok vamos a la sala y preparare el desayuno

-Siii – dijeron todas siguiéndome, me cambiaria pero quiero estar en las mismas con ellas ya que nadie quiere ir a su casa y cambiarse para ponerse una ropa comoda , al contrario están conmigo y eso es algo que me alegra mucho.

-Ah! siento que me dormiré en el sofá – dijo Neru

-Necesito mi puerro!

-Yo tengo hambre…- dijo Gumi – eh? ¿Qué es esto?

-Ah! son los chicos al parecen no despiertan, ¿pueden despertarlos?- dije desde la cocina

-Siii nosotras nos encargamos! – grito Neru.

-BUH! – sentí unas manos en mis hombros

-Kyaa!

-Jaja eres fácil de asustar – dijo Len

-Ah! me asustaste por detrás, además ¿qué haces despierto?

-Solo me levante temprano, ¿Qué haces?

-Cocino

-Deberías dejármelo a mí.

-¿Para qué? , ¿Para qué lo quemes todo?

-Esa fue Miku! Y su puerro! Además yo cocino muy bien! ¿Cómo crees que vivo?

-Está bien, Esta bien solo te dejare hacerlo porque estoy cansada y tengo que tomar mis suplementos.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…?

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

-Mmm… pues…supongo que está bien un poco de leche y pan con huevo.

-Ok

-Len-kun! Yo quiero puerro a la pobre!

-Es desayuno no almuerzo!

-Entonces leche con puerro!

-Len! Yo quiero leche chocolatada y waffles! – dijo Kaito

-Yo quiero…más waffles! – grito Gakupo

-Yo quiero pan con queso! – dijo Neru

-Yo igual! – grito Nero

-Yo quiero yogurt con cereal!- dijo Gumi por ultimo

-Al parecer tienes pedidos jajaja.

-E-está bien yo me ocupare de todo

-Ok gracias! – dije para dirigirme a traer mi suplemento , y sentarme en la mesa con los demás

-Bien! Termine! – dijo Len desde la cocina- Miku toma tu leche y tu maldito puerro!

-Gracias Len-kun!- decía Miku con una cara que yo conocía , nadie insulta a su puerro , seguro pensaba "¿maldito puerro? "_Maldito desgraciado eres un **** me vengare !"_

-La leche chocolatada de Kaito y los waffles, comparte con Gakupo! – rayos Len ya parece ama de casa.

-Los dos panes con queso para Ustedes

-Gracias Len! – dijeron Nero y Neru al mismo tiempo

-El cereal con yogurt de Gumi – dijo Len mientras le entregaba el desayuno a la ya mencionada

-Gracias Len-kun!

-Un pan con huevo y leche… – dijo entregándomelo

-Gracias…

-y para mí, yogurt con plátano- dijo Len sentándose como ultimo

-Viva el yogurt Len-kun! – dijo Gumi alzando su plato

-Viva!

-Miku... ¿a donde vas?- pregunte pues habia que tenerla vigilada

-A traer yogurt fufu - dijo para traer el yogurt y tirarselo a Len

-Ouch! eso dolio ¿¡que te pasa!?

-Nadie le dice maldito a mi puerro - dijo Miku para sentarse en su silla

-¿Solo...por eso me tirastes el envase de yogurt?- dijo Len susurrando

-Sip

-Asi es Miku cuando alguien insulta a su puerro mejor no meterse con ella ni con su puerro! - dijo como aviso Neru

Después de terminar cada uno nuestro desayuno, nos túrnanos para bañarnos y nos fuimos a almorzar en una tienda de comida rápida ya que Len solo sabía hacer desayuno y no almuerzo, y para cuando llegamos a la casa de nuevo, descansamos y los demás se prepararon para irse ya que era domingo por la noche y ese era el día en que partieran nuevamente a sus casas.

-Hasta luego Rin cuídate! – dijo Gumi besándome la mejilla y llendose

-Nos vemos! – dijeron Neru y Nero retirándose

-Nos vemos! Cuídate Rin! – dijo Miku saliendo con Kaito

-Cuídate Rin-chan! – dijo Gakupo besándome en la mejilla antes de irse , no se porque esos dos tenían esas mañas.

-Bueno Rin , nos vemos cuídate y come bien – dijo Len para besarme en la mejilla e irse casi corriendo.

-Len…- el solo lo hizo…porque Gumi y Gakupo lo hicieron , no hay nada en especial , ya basta Rin…no te hagas ilusiones, dije para irme y tirarme en la cama de mi habitación , ha sido…unos días muy divertidos en mi casa , normalmente no me lo paso así con mis padres pero al menos cuidaban de mí , lo bueno es que ya vendrán el martes y podrán cuidarme , después de todo lo principal es comer y desde que mis padres se fueron no comía como debía , debí haberlo supuesto , dije entre pensamientos para finalmente caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**_Tengo noticias! – 1.- tal vez haga un fic one-shot , estoy en proceso por lo que no lo confirmo. 2.- Van a empezar mis clases así que si me demoro las siguientes semanas en subir capítulos es por el colegio , cúlpenlos a ellos xD , básicamente me dio lo mismo que Rin pero ya estoy mejor, :DDDDD me siento viva! , nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye!_**


	7. Confesión

_**Holiss! perdón por demorar en subir el capítulo 7 jeje es que estaba ocupada jeje pero bueno, Ya volví y con ganas xD aunque mientras tanto en los rewievs, Guest, 1- soy malota no dejare que Len se declare :D okno pero eso ya lo verán espérense xD 2- estoy de vacaciones pero voy a entrar al colegio el 4 ;-; y ¿dónde vivo? Pos en Perú, 3. ¿Cuantos años tengo? Ay me da cosita pero lo diré x3 tengo…40 años naaa mentira tengo 13, soy una niña pero me siento vieja xD , bueno ya termine de responder ahora sí empecemos!**_

* * *

Al fin es Martes! Hoy vendrán mis padres en la noche, los extrañaba además de que tengo que contarles de lo que me paso, será un poco desesperante porque si menciono que tengo alguna enfermedad mi mama siempre me lleva corriendo al hospital, espero que no lo haga esta vez.

Estaba sentada en el sofá esperando la comida que había pedido hace poco para tener algo que almorzar, y no, no había ido a la preparatoria debido a el reposo requerido aunque…es mejor para mí , lo malo es que después tendré que pedir prestado los apuntes de Miku , lo más seguro es que ahora está saliendo de la escuela con Kaito y se está yendo a otra de sus citas , así que no creo que venga a dejarme los apuntes de la clase de hoy , mejor se la pido mañana que vaya.

-Oh! – dije al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta – si? – dije al abrirla

-Buenas tardes aquí esta su pedido! , nos vemos! – dijo el repartidor para retirarse

-Gracias! – dije para cerrar la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera un pie la detuvo

-Eh? – dije para volver a abrir la puerta

-Es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien- dijo una voz ya conocida….Len!

-Len!? , ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo señalando la puerta

-Ah! claro pasa…- dije haciéndolo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Veo que vas a comer

-Ah…si estaba por comer y ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte por segunda vez

-Me preocupe por ti así que vine a visitarte – dijo con un poco de rubor en la cara – ah! y Miku me dijo que te entregara esto! – dijo entregándome un cuaderno

-Oh! Los apuntes de Miku! Creí que no los iba a traer jeje, que buena es- dije depositando el cuaderno en la mesa- ¿Bueno voy a comer no quieres un poco?

-Ah? no, no es necesario además tu eres la que debe comer más en esta ocasión.

-Está bien pero tú te lo pierdes – dije para empezar a comer.

Para resumirlo, la comida estaba rica, obviamente no serían alimentos grasosos como la pizza o el pollo frito o esas cosas al contrario eran saludables y nada dañinas para mí , cada vez me sentía mejor .

-Verte comer es aburrido, demoras mucho – se quejó Len

-No es mi culpa que mi estómago sea más pequeño que la comida, además ya termine de comer.- dije levantándome de la mesa – ah! cierto dime Len, ¿Miku se durmió en la hora de Lily-sensei?- pues esa era la costumbre de Miku.

-Ah? ahhh si jaja fue genial, la maestra la descubrió

-Jajajaja no te creo, es la primera vez que la maestra se da cuenta

-Lo bueno es que la maestra solo la envió a lavarse la cara, al parecer estaba de buenas

Y prácticamente así seguimos la tarde ,contando cosas absurdas de lo que paso este dia en la preparatoria , y también recordando lo sucedido lo anteriormente, y un tema llega al otro y asi sucesivamente.

-Este es mi cuarto pasa , ahí esta el balcón donde se ven las estrellas-dije sentándome en el balcon

-Wow que genial - dijo Len tambien sentándose en el balcón.

-no se ven todas pero aun asi es muy bonito verlas cada noche

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-Digamos que si , porque me gusta todo lo del cielo de noche, las estrellas, la luna…son muy bonitas ¿no crees?

-Mmm….Rin…tengo algo que decirte- dijo Len mirándome esta vez a los ojos

-Ah?... ¿qué cosa?

-Rin…tu…tu…m-me… agh! Rin tú me gustas!

-Que!? – ¿¡le gusto a Len!? No, espera Rin no apresures las cosas – ¿Me estas mintiendo?

-No, Rin…tú me gustas enserio!– Dijo Len totalmente ruborizado al igual que yo

-Len…- Creí que…todo este tiempo solo me haría tontas ilusiones, Mis sentimientos son correspondidos pero…y si todo es un engaño…no quiero salir lastimada, tengo miedo- Y-Ya déjate de bromas! Si esto es una broma no es m—no pude seguir porque fui callada por Len al sentir sus labios en los míos, juntos, en un tierno beso el cual no correspondí por la sorpresa.

-Rin…lo siento… - dijo separándose de mi - pero tú me gustas! De verdad…me gustas Rin….

-Len…yo…

-Rin llegamos! – dijo la mama de Rin abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿Mamá?¿Papá? , ¿Cuándo entraron? – no había sentido cuando llegaron

-Rin…¿quién es él? - dijo mi papá

-Ah!?, e-él es Len, el- no pude seguir hablando porque Len se adelanto

-Yo soy Len Kagamine, visite a su hija , para verla debido a que últimamente se encontraba mal, lamento la intromisión, así que…con permiso me retiro- dijo Len para irse – Rin…nos vemos.

-Si…- dije y Len se retiro

Estábamos callados en mi habitación mi mamá se veía preocupada y mi papa serio, sabía lo que iban a decir.

-Rin cariño…- dijo mi mamá

-Mamá es solo un amigo

-Rin…hija no te recomiendo involucrarte con el

-Papá…

-Rin…hija hazle caso a tu padre solo lo hacemos por tu bien.

-Ah? si? Y que si quiero estar con él? ¿Qué tiene de malo? , el hecho de ser su única hija no significa que me pase la vida sola!

-Rin…no decimos que no puedas estar con nadie, tienes suficiente edad para hacerlo pero…tu no…-

-Déjala Lily – dijo mi padre callando a mi mamá – Rin…por favor comprende que no es bueno juntarte con el

-¿¡Pero porque!? –dije frustrada

-Eso lo sabrás después solo no te recomiendo estar con ese chico y punto – dijo mi papá cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Leon…que haremos si ese chico es…-escuche decir a mi madre

-Lily tú lo viste, obviamente es el , por eso debemos prevenir a Rin, no debemos dejar que se junte con ese chico.- termino mi papá

Decidí dejar de escuchar y dirigirme a mi cama, han pasado tantas cosas, primero la confesión de Len y después la extraña obsesión de mis padres de advertirme de no juntarme con Len, era todo tan confuso, al menos tenía claro como el agua lo que sentía por Len y lo que le respondería.

* * *

_**Kyaa! Yo también lo esperaba :3 al fin se confesó! , me dan ganas de hacer el siguiente capítulo en este momento pero tengo que cenar e.e nos vemos!**_


	8. Juntos

_**La "magia" no llego a mí y pos…me dio ganas de hacer el capítulo y si quieren saber que es la "magia" para mi pos es comida xD a cada rato tengo hambre, le digo a mi madre que me haga comida y me dice "un rato que acabe mi dorama" ;-; eso dura una hora y yo aquí muerta de hambre , jaja bueno empecemos!**_

* * *

Me siento mal por haber recibido de mala forma a mis padres, pero…aun así me molesta su sobreprotección , yo ya no soy una niña , en un mes cumpliré 17 , y estoy lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quiera o salir con cualquiera y para colmo el día de ayer no pude copiar las notas de Miku.

Estaba sentada o prácticamente echada en mi silla del aula pensando en todo lo de mis padres hasta que vi como Len se sentaba al lado mío y de pronto me acorde lo de anoche , lo había olvidado , estaba tan concentrada en mis padres que se me había olvidado, por lo que desvié mi mirada sonrojada , me sentía muy avergonzada.

-Buenos días chicos , empecemos con la clase de hoy – decía mientras entraba Haku-sensei

Toda la clase me la pase en las nubes por así decirlo, y veía a Len a cada rato , por lo de anoche ,la confesión , el beso…¡mi primer beso! , ese fue…mi primer beso…

Rinnnngg

-Son libres chicos pueden salir – dijo Haku-sensei retirándose

-Rin… - escuche decir a Len mientras me agarraba del brazo -¿Puedes venir conmigo por favor?

-P-por supuesto – dije y deje que Len me llevase a donde quisiera

-Listo llegamos – dijo y me soltó, estábamos en la azotea , solos.- Rin yo…

-Len, seré directa yo…-era la hora de decirle ¡vamos Rin ten valor!

-No…Rin, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo del…beso…lo siento…

-Len…

-Siento haberte molestado y si no aceptas entenderé,…

-Maldición Len tú también me gustas! – Dije a todo pulmón, o al menos para que Len lo escuchara- Déjame hablar para la próxima- dije eso último en un susurro

-Rin…entonces…

-Si…acepto ser tu novia – dije sonrojada al igual que Len – Len?... – dije al verlo callado

-No sabes cuan feliz me haces hermosa – dijo para acercarse a mí y juntar nuestras frentes – desde ahora prometo cuidarte y protegerte, no te preocupes por nada ya que yo nunca te dejare , siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase , todo lo afrontaremos juntos .

-Len…- sentía que iba a llorar – te quiero…- dije para abrazarlo

-Yo también Rin, será mejor que vayamos con los demás para…decirles ¿no? – dijo al instante que tomaba mi mano

-Si…después de todo entre amigos no hay secretos - dije para empezar a correr junto con Len, al fin, juntos…

-Hola chicos- dije a los demás entusiasmadamente – Len y yo tenemos algo que decirles

-No me digan que ya andan – dijo Gumi con tono insinuante

-Eh? Gumi… ¿cómo sabes?

-No es solo Gumi, todos lo notamos- dijo Nero

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Len

-Por algo se están agarrando las manos y vienen los dos muy contentos y juntos – termino de decir Gakupo.

-Ustedes son adivinos

-Y los mejores! – dijo Miku

-Ay! Ya no aguanto , te felicito Rin! – dijo Miku abrazandome fuertemente

-Tenemos que celebrar! – dijo Neru

Rinnnggg

-Creo que eso será en otro momento – dije para salir corriendo con Len ,Kaito y Miku hacia el salón

-Disculpe por llegar tarde sensei! – dijimos los cuatro

-No se preocupen chicos, acabo de venir, pueden entrar – dijo Meiko-sensei al parecer estaba de buen humor.

-Con permiso – dijimos para entrar y sentarnos en nuestros respectivos sitios.

La clase me la pase pensando en cualquier cosa menos la clase, a veces no sé cómo me distraigo la clase entera y paso el semestre eso debería tomarlo como milagro.

Riiiinggg

-Bueno…me retiro, pueden salir – dijo Meiko-sensei como último para salir del salón

-Rin, ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo? – dijo Len

-¿Un paseo? Claro me gustaría

-Entonces vámonos- dijo agarrándome de la mano

-Si…-

Len me había llevado a un parque muy bonito, habían muchos árboles y bancas para sentarse a verlos , con un estanque justo al medio del parque ,era un parque muy bonito.

-Es muy bonito ¿no es cierto? – dije sentándome en la banca de aquel hermoso parque

-Sí, por eso te traje aquí

-Len… ¿esta sería como nuestra primera cita?

-Jajaja no… en nuestra primera cita me gustaría llevarte a un lugar mejor

-Pero este lugar es bonito, para mi es suficiente como una cita

-Esta, bien entonces la próxima será nuestra segunda cita

-Si

-Te ves relajada

-El parque me relaja

-¿Estas tensa por lo que te dije?

-Jajaja no, son mis padres

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Cuando te fuiste me dijeron que me alejara de ti

-Eh? ¿Y eso porque?

-No lo sé pero es obvio que me estas sobreprotegiendo, solo por ser su única hija

-Vaya, no te preocupes por eso, tal vez solo quieren protegerte de todo, no es algo malo

-Si pero…yo quiero estar siempre contigo

-Y así será, siempre estaremos juntos - dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios- siempre…juntos

-Nada nos separara ¿cierto?

-Nada ni nadie – dijo y nos quedamos sentados en la banca casi toda la tarde, de alguna manera hablando de las futuras citas, o de lo que podríamos hacer más adelante.

-Rin se está haciendo un poco tarde, ¿no tienes que ir a tu casa?

-Oh! Vaya… tienes razón, tengo que volver a casa – dije levantándome de la banca para irme

-Te acompaño – dijo Len tomándome el paso

-Claro ¡vamos!

.

.

-Listo llegamos- dijo Len

-Al parecer ya aprendiste donde queda mi casa

-desde la última vez, si

-Bueno voy a entrar nos vemos Len – dije dándole un pequeño beso

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo Len como último para seguir su camino

Entre a mi casa y mis padres no estaban muy felices que digamos

-Rin, ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que tenías que venir en la tarde y ya casi es de noche – dijo mi papá en tono preocupado.

-Solo Salí con Len eso es todo

-Rin…hija

-Ya se Ya se, si van a empezar mejor me voy a mi cuarto – dije para encerrarme en mi habitación

Mejor no hablar de mis padres ya estoy harta de todo eso, no tengo idea que tiene de malo estar con Len , y porque se preocupan tanto, pero eso no importa , lo más importante es mi relación con Len , al fin, pude decir lo que siento por él , siento como si un gran peso de encima se me haya ido y a la vez haber recibido una gran recompensa, de alguna manera, me siento tan bien con Len.

* * *

_**Termine! Ay que cansancio , no saben lo pesado que es arreglar todo para entrar al colegio ,de hecho si saben xD , pero aun así , malditos desgraciados , yo quiero seguir escribiendo ;-; ,¿ ya vieron el one-shot que subí? x3**_


	9. ¿Perfecto?

_**Hola! Ya era hora de que me apareciera xD, si se preguntan porque tarde tanto es porque tengo examen cada lunes y pos mis padres me encerraron para que estudie :v, pero fue por las puras porque cancelaron el examen :v malditos los odio , pero bueno me disculpo por no subir el cap y…empecemos!**_

* * *

Han pasado tres meses desde que Len y yo estamos juntos y pues…que puedo decir, mis padres han seguido tras de mí, con lo mismo de siempre , he llegado a escuchar algunas de sus conversaciones "privadas" en donde escuchaba a mi padre decirle a mi madre cosas como : "_Sé que será difícil para ti_" , "_Es la única opción_" o "_Hay que hacerlo rápido antes de que avance a mas_" , a veces quisiera entender la razón por la cual no aceptan mi relación con Len , pero a la vez estoy cansada de sus protestas , pero para mejorar el tiempo, se acerca navidad y mi cumpleaños! , tal vez no sea el mejor momento (por lo de mis padres) pero tampoco me gustaría estar peleada con ello, quiero que me entiendan y aprueben mi relación con Len, después de todo las personas crecen y yo no soy la excepción. Y lo de mi cumpleaños, no espero para decírselo a Len, ya que él no sabe que será mi cumpleaños, pero lo que más espero es poder pasarla juntos.

-Ah…faltan solo 2 días para navidad- decía Gumi mientras tomaba un poco de chocolatada

Estábamos todos en una cafetería, puesto que eran vacaciones por navidad y queríamos vernos.

-Si…lo sé ¿y cómo pasaran la navidad chicos?-dijo Gakupo- yo con mi madre ¿y ustedes?

-Bueno yo y mis padres iremos a pasarla en casa de mis abuelos – dijo Nero

\- Como los padres de Gumi y los míos se llevan bien, todos haremos una gran cena- sentencio Neru.

-Los padres de Miku y los míos no estarán con nosotros por motivos de trabajo pero vendrán días después, por lo que planeamos hacer una fiesta de navidad…claro si están desocupados-dijo Kaito

-Yo estaré solo, así que me apunto, espero no molestar- dijo Len

-Jaja claro que no Len de hecho eres bienvenido.

-Gracias… ¿Rin tú piensas venir?

-Ah…bueno de hecho pasare la navidad con mis padres pero… ¿cuándo será la mini fiesta?

-El 24, a las 7 hasta las 11, ¿puedes?- dijo Miku mirándome tiernamente

-Claro…después de todo podre ir y terminando me iré a casa

-Perfecto! , es una lástima que los demás no podrán ir- dijo Kaito

-Igual que ni queríamos- dijeron Gumi, Gakupo, Nero y Neru fingiendo molestia.

-Jajaja ya será para la próxima – dije entre risas- oh vaya…es hora de irme…¿Len me acompañas?

-Eh! Rin no te vayas!- dijo Miku entre suplicas

-Lo siento, es que si no llego a casa mis padres me harán problema

-Está bien….

-Amm…Rin, lo siento no podré acompañarte, tengo algo que hacer jeje- dijo Len algo nervioso

-Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Algo importante pero no te preocupes no es nada serio- dijo para besarme tiernamente en los labios.

-OWWWW KAWAII!- escuche decir a todos, cosa que nos hizo sonrojarnos a los dos

-B-Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos..- dijo Len para marcharse

-Etto…yo también me voy hasta luego…- dije pero sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo para detenerme- Eh? Miku – dije al ver como se paraba de su asiento

-Espera Rin, yo te acompaño! , Chicos iré con Rin y volveré, espérenme!- dijo para jalarme fuera de la cafetería y acompañarme hacia mi casa.

-Rin…

-¿Que sucede Miku?

-Se acerca tu cumpleaños ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ah! me olvide de decirlo, bueno…la verdad quisiera pasarla con Len…

-Fufufu me huele bien…- dijo Miku con una sonrisa picarona dibujada en su cara

-No es lo que piensas!...rayos Miku, si piensas en eso ya me imagino que harás con Kaito cuando estén solos…

-Bueno…-de pronto note como Miku se sonrojo- solo hemos tenido citas y…nada mas

-¿y como han sido todas sus citas?

-Han sido muy bonitas y especiales, a veces vamos a unos restaurantes pequeños, parques de diversiones, al cine o a simplemente pasear.

-Pero no importa a donde vayas lo más importante es estar junto a el…

-Wow Rin me lees la mente

-Jaja no es eso, es que yo también pienso lo mismo

-Entonces…pensamos igual!

-Sí, me pregunto si podremos hablar telepáticamente jaja – dije para divisar mi casa- bueno aquí es, hasta luego!

-Claro, cuídate! , nos vemos! – dijo Miku como último para alejarse

Cuando entre a mi casa, mi mama me aviso para cenar puesto que era de noche, la cena fue muy silenciosa, mi padre se notaba serio y mi madre igual pero con una mirada triste y sumida en pensamientos, hasta que decidí romper aquella tensión.

-Mama, Papa…Miku me invito a una fiesta en navidad mañana, llegare para estar con ustedes pero ¿puedo ir?...

-…Claro hija…pero llega temprano- hablo mi papá

-Gracias…- dije como ultimo

Después de terminar de cenar, lave mi plato y me dirigí hacia mi recamara, y como aun no tenía sueño me dispuse a leer un poco, no lo dije, pero me gusta leer, no tanto pero solo unas cositas, por ejemplo el libro que leí antes llamado "_**Tu luz, Mi luz**_" trata de un amor imposible, entre el hijo de un emperador y la hija de una pobre campesina, tuvieron que pasar por muchos obstáculos pero al final pudieron estar juntos, por más que ya haya terminado de leer este libro lo sigo leyendo, ¿porque? digamos que por así decirlo me obsesione con este libro, para mí es muy bonito, pero bueno deje mi libro en mi escritorio y me acosté en mi cama para encontrar el sueño.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:**

Pues ya era hora de ir hacia la fiesta navideña de Miku, y no quería ir tan formal por lo que solo me puse una chompa azul manga larga, unos pantalones rojos, unas zapatillas blancas y mi típico moño blanco, estaba lista para salir por lo que por ultimo me despedí de mis padres.

-Hasta luego volveré antes de las doce!

-Hasta luego- logre escuchar a mi padre muy bajo

Después de eso me fui caminando directamente hacia la casa de Miku y cuando llegue Miku estaba en la entrada.

-Hola Miku!- dije abrazándola

-Hola Rin, vamos entra! Te estábamos esperando!

-Soy la última?

-Si…tardaste mucho

-Ups lo siento jeje

-Jaja no te preocupes recién acaba de llegar Kaito y Len

-Ah ya veo- dije para entrar con Miku hacia su cuarto, ¿lo había mencionado antes no? La casa de Miku es grande y su cuarto también, era tres veces más grande que el mío, casi parecía que era la sala principal, puesto que tenía todo.

-Que tal Rin!

-Hola Kaito

-Hola princesa- dijo Len abrazándome- perdón por no pasar por ti, estaba un poco ocupado.

-No te preocupes Len, entiendo!

-Bueno, empecemos a jugar!- dijo Miku animadamente

Y así empezó la diversión en ese principio de noche en donde nos divertimos los cuatro, primero jugamos a las escondidas, lo se un poco infantil pero la casa de Miku era grande y eso lo hacía más interesante, después nos divertimos con el Karaoke y para finalizar pedimos Pizza! Una noche excelente y perfecta…o al menos eso pensaba, me hubiera gustado…que hubiera sido perfecta, lamentablemente las cosas no pueden ser perfectas siempre.

* * *

_**Ay ya extrañaba el suspenso *w* jejeje yo lo tengo todo preparado muajaja sufran okno xD no es nada malo…creo pero si quieren saber que pasara después se me aguantan :3 porque estaré ocupada estudiando, y pos si no salgo en los 5 primeros puestos pos no me dan mi Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd y yo quiero eso por lo que me esforzare, pero bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo! Sayonara!**_


	10. ¿Esto es Navidad?

_**Hola! Ya me aparecí! xD lo se ha pasado mucho , pero tengo una explicación lógica estaba muy ocupada con esas cosas del Vocaloid 3 , ¿como? Pues no se xD solo lo instale y PUM! Paso casi un mes delante mio x3 , hasta ahora claro , bueno se que están ansiosos xD (o al menos yo) de leer así que aquí va!**_

* * *

Estaba sentada en el suelo frió de la noche, a mitad de la calle, Donde solo se podía ver los copos de nieve caer poco a poco y escuchar mi respiración y la de Len muy agitadas. Estaba inundada en lagrimas que no dejaban de salir ni un minuto, era navidad, se podían apreciar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, esta navidad es mucho peor de lo que esperaba, ¡¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?!

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Hasta Luego! – dije a Miku y a Kaito mientras que acto seguido me dirigía camino a mi casa con Len

-Hoy fue un gran día no?- dijo Len agarrándome de la mano

-Si lo se – dije dándole un apretón

-Ojala que para la próxima vayamos todos

-Si, ahh me podrías decir ¿Qué hora es?

-Claro, son las…11:38

-Vaya…ya casi es navidad mejor apurémonos

-Si- dijo Len para empezar a correr hasta llegar a mi casa

-Bueno nos vemos Len y Feliz Navidad

-Lo mismo di-

\- Hi…,Rin…Len…¿pueden entrar por favor?- dijo mi padre interrumpiendo a Len desde la puerta de la casa

-Papa…¿que sucede?- pregunte extrañada

-Tenemos algo importante que decirles, por favor entren- Dijo mi padre a lo que acto seguido entramos, en la sala se encontraba mi madre un poco triste con la cabeza baja.

-¿Que pasa?¿Que nos tienen que decir?- dije un poco sospechosa

-Cariño…no puede ser otro día..-dijo mi madre sollozando agarrada fuertemente de la mano de mi padre.

-Lily, se que no es buen momento, pero hay que hacerlo

-No entiendo que es lo que sucede

-Rin…Len…se los digo a los dos porque es algo que los incumbe

-¿Hay algún problema señor? Dijo Len un poco confuso

-Si…Rin, nos preguntaste porque no aprobábamos del todo tu relación con Len

-Si y ¿que pasa?- pregunte ya algo ansiosa

-Hija la razón de eso….es porque….Len es tu hermano…-dijo mi madre como ultimo

-…Han llegado al extremo, ¿acaso piensan que caeré tan fácilmente en sus juegos?- dije ya impaciente de todo esto.

-No hija…es verdad…Len es tu hermano.

-Eso no puede ser…- dijo Len un poco incrédulo

-Exacto, eso no puede ser, ustedes nunca me dijeron que tenia un hermano, es obvio que me están mintiendo.

-Rin…nosotros nunca pudimos tener hijos- Dijo mi padre .En ese momento se me helo la sangre

-¿Q-que?...

-Rin…-dijo mi madre entregándome un sobre, el cual no dude en abrir, cosa que me arrepentí puesto que este marcaba como mi ficha de adopción- Nosotros nunca pudimos tener hijos y por eso….te adoptamos…perdonanos por no habértelo dicho antes-dijo mi madre llorando.

-P-pero…eso que tiene que ver con Len…- dije empezando a llorar

-Queríamos…adoptar a ese par de gemelos…pero solo pudimos adoptarte a ti….-dijo mi padre

-Eso tiene que ser mentira, nosotros no somos hermanos…no- dije parándome rápidamente

-Rin…hija tranquila…

-Eso…explica algunas cosas- dijo Len en voz baja

-Len…no…eso no es verdad…-dije y lo único que pude hacer fue agarrar a Len de la mano e irme corriendo de aquel lugar.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?...todo eso…¿es verdad? Por mas que lo muestre, no lo quiero creer, no quiero…no quiero pensar en eso…

-Rin…- dijo Len sentándose a mi lado

-Len…

-¿Sabes como están las cosas no?...hermanita…

-No me llames asi…no soy tu hermana…

-Da igual si eres mi hermana o no

-Eh?- dije alzando un poco mi cabeza que no dejaba de mirar el suelo en lagrimas

-Rin…¿tu me amas?

-Si pero…

-Te amo…y nunca dejare de hacerlo, da igual si eres mi hermana, yo te amo- dijo cosa que me sorprendió

-Pero Len…lo que hacemos esta mal, somos hermanos, esta mal…

-¿Esta mal que te ame?...solo por ser tu hermano…

-Len…no…tienes razón…se que esto esta mal y no es lo correcto pero…te amo…

-Yo también mi princesa- dijo Len para agarrarme del mentón y besarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera puse improvisadamente mi mano en medio.-¿eh?-dijo Len sorprendido

-Lo siento…yo…

-No…esta bien…aun estas confundida-dijo Len mientras se paraba y me ayudaba a pararme- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

-No…aun no…

-Tus padres se preocuparan

-Ellos no son mis padres…

-Rin…

-Por favor…solo por hoy, puedo quedarme en tu casa…por favor…

-Esta bien princesa vamos- dijo Len para partir hasta su casa, había sido una noche larga, y a pesar de todo quiero estar con Len, tal y como dijo el, da igual si somos hermanos o no, lo importante es lo que sentimos.

Al llegar a la casa de Len lo primero que hizo fue sacar un par de sabanas y ponerlas en el sofá de la sala.

-Bueno Rin yo dormiré aquí y tu en mi cuarto ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm…Len…¿porque no dormimos juntos?

-Amm…no quisiera incomodarte…

-N-no para nada, es mas…me sentiré mas cómoda…

-segura?

-si…-Dije y acto seguido Len agarro sus sabanas y nos dirigimos a su habitación, deposito las sabanas en un cajón y abrió las sabanas de la cama para recostarnos y acomodarnos.

-Gracias Len….-dije acomodándome un poco mas cerca a el

-No hay de que Rin…

-Te amo…

-Yo igual…- dijo Len como ultimo para que los dos caigamos rendidos al sueño.

Esta navidad no fue como esperaba, no me esperaba nada de esto, primero la idea de haber sido adoptada y luego de que mi novio sea mi hermano, la persona que tanto amo sea una persona prohibida, pero…¿y eso que? Tal ves…si tengamos la misma sangre, pero…no el mismo apellido, pero hay algo que si nos relaciona mucho y es el gran amor que tenemos, que a pesar….de todo esto…no se romperá.

* * *

**_¿Y que tal el capitulo de hoy? n.n shi lo se algo corto pero bueno, ahora si me asegurare de subir rápidamente el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y bueno…nos vemos!_**


	11. Revelando Datos

_**Capitulo 11 Yeih! xD**_

* * *

Me desperté por los molestos rayos de luz que se posaban rebelde mente en mi rostro , ah maldito sol , me levante lentamente para encontrarme sola, si no mal recordaba me encontraba en la casa de Len debido a lo de ayer

-¿Len? ¿estas ahí?- no respondió

Me había dormido con la ropa de ayer por lo que no me moleste en cambiarme por lo que fui directamente hacia la sala principal, que se encontraba vacía, pero de pronto escuche en la cocina el sonido de…¿agua? Por lo que no dude en dirigirme hasta ese lugar.

-¿Len?...

-Oh! Vaya Rin ya despertaste- dijo cerrando el caño de agua

-Bueno…si, ¿que haces?

-El desayuno, aunque es un poco tarde para eso- dijo señalándome el reloj de la cocina que apuntaba las 11 y 27

-Eh! Es muy tarde

-Si pero no es tarde para comer algún aperitivo

-Bueno tienes razón

-Rin…¿Qué piensas hacer después?

-¿Después de que?...

-Rin…Tienes que hablar con tus padres ellos deben estar preocupados

-Ellos no son mis padres…

-Pero ellos te cuidaron durante toda tu vida, deberías tomar eso en cuenta

-…

-Te parece si vamos dentro de un rato y conversamos con ellos

-No lo sé Len…

-No quisieras saber…¿de nuestros padres?

-Ya escuchaste, fuimos adoptados lo mas obvio es que nuestros padres nos hayan abandonado

-No lo confirmes antes de averiguarlo

-…

-¿De todas maneras no sientes curiosidad de saberlo?

-…No puedo mentirte Len…

-Entonces, terminando el desayuno iremos a tu casa

Y así fue después de terminar el desayuno que Len había preparado y que por cierto estuvo rico, fuimos hacia mi casa, primero me detuve frente a la puerta y empece a recordar la experiencia del día anterior, es cierto había salido corriendo con Len de la casa sin si quiera avisar y Len tenia razón, aunque no son mis verdaderos padres, ellos me criaron y me dieron su amor durante todo este tiempo, de seguro están muy preocupados y tristes por mi.

-Rin! Hija! Que bueno que viniste! – dijo mi "madre" dándome un abrazo que dude en corresponder.

-Rin…Len….Nos tenían preocupados entren por favor- dijo mi "papa" haciéndonos entrar a la sala y acomodarnos en el sofá.

El aire que nos rodeaba era un poco tenso debido a que nadie se atrevía a hablar tal vez porque no se les ocurria que decir primero o simplemente esperaban a que yo hable primero.

-Yo..pase la noche con Len si se preguntan espero que no se hayan preocupado tanto

-Mmm…Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada…pero te quedaras aquí o seguirás en la casa de Len?- pregunto mi "mama"

-Nosotros…vinimos para saber más de nosotros mismos- interrumpió Len

-Se refieren a…¿sus padres?- dijo mi "padre"

-Si….- respondí , no negaría que me llenaba de curiosidad

-Bueno…según nos informaron…sus padres…habían muerto- respondió con bajo tono de vos mi "padre"

-¿Cómo?- pregunte con un deje de tristeza

-Según nos dijeron su madre había muerto en el parto y días después murió su padre en un accidente de trafico- dijo mi "madre"

-…- no respondí nada me quede analizando la situación, y vaya que Len tenia razón

-Y…¿Ustedes sabían sus apellidos?-pregunto Len

-Si-contesto mi madre

-¿Cuál era?

-Kagene

Al escuchar eso me baje mi cabeza y me detuve a pensar un momento, tal vez…si nuestros padres no hubieran muerto, tal vez…y solo tal vez…hubiéramos llevado los dos ese mismo apellido.

-Todo fue tan repentino pero encaja a la perfección.

-Pero…la razón por la que les dijimos esto es por una causa…

Levante mi cabeza con interés

-Nosotros…pensamos que su relación…-susurro mi "padre"

-Por eso no querían que este con Len…- dije de repente- ¿Es porque es mi hermano verdad?

-…Si….hija…nosotros…queremos saber tu opinión de esto, tanto la tuya como la de Len…- contesto mi "madre" desviando un poco la mirada.

-Yo…-tal vez mis padres no lo aceptaran pero tienen que saber lo que siento- yo…yo estoy enamorada de Len, el es el chico que me gusta y aunque la noticia de que sea mi hermano…fuera tan…impactante de cierto modo…yo lo quiero…por un momento, creí que esto no funcionaria, pero…no es nada malo…nosotros…no tenemos el mismo apellido después de todo…

-…y permitan me decirles que aunque sea mi hermana y…es algo indebido yo la amo, el lazo de sangre es lo que nos une pero sobre todo esta lo que siento por ella, por eso…aunque ya sabemos que este mal…por favor…déjenme estar con la persona mas especial para mi.-termino Len

-Bueno….-empezó mi padre – después de todo esto es algo inevitable ¿no?...

-P-Pa…Papa…-algunas lagrimas estaban saliendo

-Hija…siempre he querido verte feliz, tu lo sabes…y si eres feliz con Len a pesar de todo…no nos interpondremos en eso…- dijo mi madre- Les deseo lo mejor, a los dos…

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad…-dijo Len

-Los quiero mucho…- dije para ir hacia ellos y darles un abrazo

-Venga Len, únete nos- dijo mi padre jalando a Len para abrazarnos entre todos, me pareció una escena familiar un poco graciosa.

Nos separamos y mi mama hablo

-Rin, ¿te quedaras aquí?

-De hecho iré a la casa de Len y me quedare por unos días

-Pero se acerca tu cumpleaños…¿el 27 no te acuerdas?

-Oh! Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo ,pero entonces…también se acerca el cumpleaños de Len

-Pues…pueden pasar sus cumpleaños aquí e invitamos a sus amigos – intervino mi papa

-Genial los llamare para que vengan el 26!

-¿No es el 27?-pregunto Len

-Bueno si, pero normalmente lo hago un día antes, esta bien?

-Por mi no hay problema princesa- respondió sonriendo

-Entonces vendremos mañana para festejar.

Esto serviría como ayuda a volver a los tiempos felices, esto me uniría mejor a mis padres y sobre todo será un dia increíble. Cuando termine de hablar me fui a mi habitación y agarre un bolso para meter un poco de ropa necesaria y algunas otras cosas mas.

Cuando termine nos despedimos de mis padres y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Len, donde preparamos la cama para descansar, mañana llamaría a los chicos para que vengan a la fiesta pero por ahora quería descansar.

* * *

_**Lo se me demore mucho en subir pero era demasiado para mi solo diré algo: Maldita escuela :DDDD pero bueno, vengo avisando que ya se acerca el final D: si lo se xD por eso me esforzare en seguir subiendo capitulo para la siguiente semana (semana de exámenes) deseen me suerte y dejen rewiev pofis y de antemano gracias n.n hasta luego!**_


End file.
